A Familiar Face
by asper295
Summary: Join Bella, Edward, and Renesmee as they catch up with a familiar face. Who could she be? Read and find out. Please Review! Written by da great Ava!


A Familiar Face]

**Stephenie Meyer owns these awesomeful characters. I own nothing…sigh.**

BPOV

As Edward, Renesmee, and I approached the straw hut, I started feeling a bit nervous. The Amazons hadn't seen my daughter in quite a while, and her accelerated growth had brought her up to the size of about a three year old. I watched Renesmee as she took in the jungle around us. Would they recognize her? She looked about the same to me, but that was because I saw Renesmee every day. Edward had full confidence that Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna would have no problem with remembering my little nudger, but I was still a bit fidgety. Well, as fidgety as a vampire can get.

We strode up to the door curtained with palm leaves just as Zafrina peeped her head out. I thanked my lucky stars that I was a vampire now. If I had still been human at this point, there's no doubt that some kind of embarrassment for me would have followed the gesture.

"Welcome, my friends!" she exclaimed, a huge grin lighting up her face as she laid eyes on Renesmee.

"Hello, Zafrina. Have we caught you at a bad time?" Edward asked, smiling back.

"No, not at all. Unfortunately, my sisters are currently out hunting in Uruguay, and won't be back until late tomorrow. How long will you be staying?" she inquired as we moved into the hut and took a seat.

"Actually, we'll be leaving tonight to go visit Huilen and Nahuel. We just thought we'd stop in to see how you all were," my husband replied, "Renesmee has been asking to see you again."

"Ah, yes. Hello, my child," the wild woman crooned, "May I hold you?"

Renesmee put her palm against my neck, and a picture of Zafrina holding her filled my head. She took her hand away, watching me expectantly. I carefully transferred her into the arms of our friend.

"How have you been?" Zafrina asked her.

As usual, Renesmee decided to project how she felt instead of explaining with words. She placed her tiny hand against Zafrina's throat. The woman's eyes unfocused immediately.

"Just as I remembered it," she mumbled with a chuckle, "and still it fascinates me."

After about two minutes, Renesmee folded her hands across her stomach. Her story was complete.

"I see you have been very busy since the last time I saw you. You know, you're a very lucky little girl. Your parents take very good care of you and keep you entertained."

My daughter nodded and smiled. Recently we had been trying to figure out how much she was like her father, and how much like me. She was stronger than the average human child that was for sure, but not even close to Edward and I. I assumed that she had showed Zafrina some of our experiments, from having her crumble up rocks to bending spoons.

"So, have you had any more trouble from the Volturi?" Zafrina asked, "Do you need us to come and scare the pants off of them again?" she giggled, and we laughed with her.

"Thankfully we've had no contact with the Volturi," I replied, "and we don't plan on going down that road again for as long as possible."

"Ah. Well, it's probably for the best," she concluded, "Because we certainly don't want to lose any of our friends or family."

"Definitely not," Edward answered, gazing lovingly first at Renesmee, and then at me. Then his eyes darted past me and out the leaf-covered door.

"Well, it appears that sunset has come, and we must be going. We need to be able to find Huilen and Nahuel soon so that Renesmee can go to sleep for the evening. Do you know where we can find them?" Edward asked.

"Oh, sure! I'll write you some directions. Got a map?" Zafrina replied, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper with a tree frog on it.

After going over our route a few times, my husband and I stepped out of the straw hut with Zafrina, and Renesmee napping in my arms.

"Be sure to visit me again soon," the wild woman said, "I want to see how the child grows. She fascinates me," she mumbled, stroking Renesmee's hair.

"Of course," Edward replied, giving her my favorite crooked smile. It still took my breath away when I saw him grin like that.

"Take care, Edward. Bella," she said, turning to give me a one-armed hug so as to not wake my daughter.

"We'll see you soon, Zafrina," I assured her, "and please say hello to Senna and Kachiri for us."

"Will do. Have a nice trip!"

"Thank you. Have a wonderful evening," Edward said with a final wave goodbye, and we stepped out of the hut and back into the jungle.

**Whoo! Yay! It's Dal here, and I guess you've pretty much figured out who uploads the stories here. hehe. anyways, be sure to review this great one-shot by Ava!**

**thanks always,**

**Dal, Evie, and Ava**


End file.
